


In the Jungle

by Aneesan



Series: Chat Noir drabbles and one shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bestiality, Cages, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finds himself locked in a cage. In public. With a horny shape shifter. Animal antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> this would have happened much sooner but I am really really lazy......................

A shiver of dread rolled down Chat Noir’s spine as he heard the cage door slam loudly closed behind him. His heart beat wildly in his chest as the shadow of an enormous beast fell over him. Before he could even face his enemy, he was thrown across the cage with tremendous force, his head cracking against the iron bars on the other side of the enclosure. 

Glowing eyes and an impossibly wide, gaping maw loomed over the poor kitten, a paw the size of his head slamming into his chest, pinning him to the ground. A slash of claws left him with shreds of his latex outfit, his body bared for the monster. 

Through his dazed state, he had enough stamina to call out loudly for Ladybug, for his father, for anyone. He tried to avoid aggravating the monster, but in desperate need of help his voice was louder then intended.

As the massive panther leaned down on him, it’s sandpaper like tongue roughly caressing his body, his voice broke and he started sobbing desperately, struggling for all he was worth. He gasped lightly as that wretched tongue lapped at his sensitive hole, pushing through the tight ring of muscles. 

All too soon the beast decided that he was prepared enough, the scent of sex becoming thicker in the air. He could almost hear the big cat laughing as his parted legs were probed with the massive phallus, the barbed skin scraping his sensitive thighs. 

In a single thrust, the panther buried the thick length deep into the poor kitten, the size stretching his stomach obscenely, spines visible through his skin. 

Chat Noir screamed, all his breath leaving his lungs as he was stretched without preparation, the burning pain screaming through his body. 

It was as if a switch had been turned on, the sharp spines and insistent pressure on his prostate arousing him, a moan escaped his parted mouth as he felt his cock rise. He nearly came just from the pressure, and then the monster started to move, thrusting and humping into him with inhuman speed.

“Ah- ahh –HAA!” coming was painful, his ass tightened as a reaction, tearing his tender skin on the barbs. The animal continued pounding into him, his body moving in tandem with the sharp thrusts. 

Before he understood what was happening, the organ inside him had started to swell, a prominent bulge appearing on his stomach. He started to panic as he realized… he was being knotted.

He started struggling with renewed vigor, desperate to stop the flow of semen filling his stomach, to stop the unwanted pleasure that made his body react enjoyably to his rape. It seemed like hours until the knot started to shrink, the cat pulling out. It sniffed curiously at Chat Noir’s ruined hole, lapping up some of the semen that had spilled out.

The shadow of the cat stretched and shrunk, the figure of a burly man appearing where the cat had stood moments ago. 

“Well well little kitten, that was quit fun” he said with a chuckle, smirking down at Chat’s spread eagle body, He opened the cage door, closing and locking it behind him. 

“Maybe we should play again some day…”


End file.
